


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Businessman Donghae, Domestic Fluff, Donghae-centric, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Heechul, Rich Donghae, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Heechul, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Work In Progress, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:52 PM**

"Are you ready yet?"

Donghae shot Hyukjae a playful look."You say that like I'm nervous or something."He said.Hyukjae gave him a look in return and rolled his eyes."It's your _wedding day_ Donghae-ah."The older tells him."You're allowed to be nervous right now."


End file.
